


drippin’

by XlAOJVN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Breeding, Breeding Kink, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Squirting, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, bulge kink???, johnmark, needy mark lee lol, so pls read it, um ok so this is my new fav smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XlAOJVN/pseuds/XlAOJVN
Summary: in which johnny and mark have their first time, and mark is extremely 1) wet & 2) needy... ok it’s better than it sounds pls read it
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 398





	drippin’

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii ! i rly hope u enjoy this cos i really like it ! as always, i’d rather you go read this on wattpad if u can, my @ is still XlAOJVN (i a lowercase L), as on wattpad the layout is much prettier, and also my twitter, is XlAOJVNl (yet again i’s as lowercase L’s) so go follow if u want nct nsfw contents ^^  
> enjoy ! kudos+comments appreciated :)
> 
> \- paris ˖◛⁺⑅♡

"happy one year anniversary baby."

mark smiled, biting back a giggle as johnny approached him from behind, wrapping his big arms around his waist tightly.

"happy anniversary." mark whispered back, turning his body so he can wrap his arms around johnny's torso and engulf him in a big, cosy hug.

mark could stay in johnny's arms forever. they were warm and always welcoming. not to mention mark liked when he would look to the side to see johnny's muscles. he smiled, inhaling johnny's natural scent. 

but it only took a few seconds before he frowned.

why? you may ask. well, to start it off, johnny and mark had never had sex before. they'd hardly done much other stuff either, the farthest they've ever gone in the part year of going out is mark giving johnny a handjob. johnny had never even seen mark naked— all he had ever seen was his legs and his waist. but today, for their anniversary, mark made a deal with himself that he would finally give himself to johnny. problem is, mark had a secret that he'd kept from johnny. not just johnny, but everyone.

but today that was going to change.

"hey." johnny mumbled, snapping mark out of his thoughts. mark gazed up at johnny questioningly, his eyes big and reflective. "did you hear what i said?" johnny chuckled, loosening his grip around mark's waist so he could rest his hands on mark's wide hips instead.

"n-no, sorry. i'm tired." mark admitted sheepishly and quietly, making johnny chuckle. "i said i have a day planned out for us." he explained once again, making sure that mark would listen this time by snaking his hands under the material of mark's baggy, oversized shirt, squeezing the soft and warm skin at his waist.

"really?" mark gasped, eyes widening even further. johnny didn't think he could see stars and galaxies from up-close. the way mark's eyes always sparkled— even in the dimmest of lights, always made johnny weak at the knees.

"of course." johnny fake gasped, "what do you think i am? a bad boyfriend?" johnny grinned, biting back a laugh from the way mark smiled with a pout, shaking his head. the older chuckled, giving the younger a quick peck on each cheek before beginning to make his way out of the kitchen.

"drink some water and get changed. we'll go in half an hour."

♡

"you didn't have to spend so much on me." mark whined, walking back into the apartment with multiple bags in his tiny and tired hands. the bags were heavy. johnny laughed, shutting the door behind them with his foot as he, too, had his hands full of bags.

"i like spoiling you though." johnny whispered, carefully placing the bags on the floor next to him so he could cup mark's face with his hands. even a year later, that action never failed to make mark blush. he always felt so tiny and warm inside when johnny's gigantic hands would cover pretty much his entire head.

mark whimpered when johnny suddenly attached their lips, feeling as a hand crept away from his face, making its way further and further down until it cupped at his asscheek. johnny made sure to go nowhere near mark's front-lower half. why? because it made mark uncomfortable to be touched there. johnny didn't know why, but he didn't mind. as long as mark was okay.

"mhm." johnny chuckled against mark's lips, amused at how his breathing was getting quicker and how his little hands were getting shaky as they roamed his chest. he disconnected their lips, hating yet loving the way mark whined in response.

"i'll go put your stuff in our room. go relax, in about an hour we're going back out again for dinner. i've made reservations." the older explained, picking up the bags to his and mark's sides, finding it cute how mark watched him do so with his big eyes. always so curious.

"okay. thank you." mark squeaked, watching as johnny walked away with every bag they came back with in his large hands. finally, mark could sigh and run a shaky hand through his hair. he felt so guilty.

johnny, had just gone out of his way to make this day perfect. he bought everything mark's eyes laid on in stores, made sure to hold him in public when he was afraid of strangers walking by. not only that but, johnny never kept secrets from mark. or maybe he did, but mark can say with full confidence that if johnny had a secret, it would be nothing compared to his own. mark let the first tear slide when he thought about how johnny could leave him when he told him his oh so dreaded secret, thinking about how he would be nothing without johnny, or at least that's what he believed. mark felt awful— he felt like a liar.

but mark didn't fall too deep just yet— his mind wandered— what if johnny was okay with his secret?  
mark stood in the hallway for a good five minutes, letting his brain think and think about all the possible scenario outcomes of revealing what it is he felt like he had to reveal.

what if i just never tell him? mark thought for a split second, quickly dismissing that thought with a growl, mad at his own head for even letting that thought be thunk. no way in hell was he going to do that. what if johnny gets mad and wants to break up? and gets even more mad that he had just spent all of his money on me? mark thought further. he began pacing back and forth in the hallway, thinking and thinking of what he could do to stop his brain from panicking.

until— "what if i just... do it now?" mark spoke to himself aloud, crossing his arms shakily and leaning all of his weight onto one of his legs. he pursed his lips and stared at the blank white wall in front of him, going over the pros and cons in his head. he did so for a minute, until coming to the conclusion that there were more pros than cons.

one, no time like the present. two, it would mean johnny wouldn't have to spend anymore of his hard earned money on him if it ended badly. three, it would get mark out of this headspace quicker.

mark squeezed his eyes shut, grasping onto his clothes and letting out all of his anxiety onto his shirt by balling the fabric up into his fist. he sighed, letting the fabric go when he felt ready. just do it mark, he thought to himself as he nervously walked his way to the bedroom.

the closer he came to the door, the faster his heart would beat. the door was wide open, and he could hear the sounds of rattles and scrunches of bags and receipts. mark sighed with a little cry, realising what johnny was doing. he was unpacking his new things for him. things like this made mark just that little more guilty. but on the bright side, that's the last boost he needed to walk right into the room.

johnny jumped upon noticing mark stride into the room, confused when mark looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite fathom.

"hey... are you alright?" johnny asked, frowning when mark instantly shook his head quickly, shutting the door firmly behind him. "what's w—" johnny stopped when mark walked over to him, confused when mark wordlessly pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed.

mark sighed, whimpering slightly when he turned himself around for a second, taking a couple seconds to compose himself. you can do it.

mark swivelled back around, "i've been keeping something big from you." he let out, voice so shaky and his eyes already beginning to brim with tears.

"baby, don't worry, it can't be that big." "yes. yes it is johnny." mark replied instantly with a choke, shutting his eyes when johnny's concerned stare became too much. johnny was too good for him.

"um," mark began, shuffling from side to side, looking anywhere but johnny's confused eyes. mark stared out of the window for a few seconds, noticing the sun nearly already completely set. "i-i... i don't know h-how i'm gonna say this." mark cried softly, grasping onto his shirt and balling it up in his fist like he always does when he's nervous. "do you know why i've never had sex with you?" mark asked, that being the first thing he had said in the past five minutes that wasn't shaky or quiet. he asked it firmly, expecting a firm answer.

"uh." johnny cleared his throat, "n-no? i just... thought you weren't ready?" johnny explained, keeping his voice soft, eyebrows slanting even further in sadness from the way mark's face scrunched up, a tear falling down his cheek.

"w-w-well," mark sobbed, tears running down his face as he began unbuckling his belt. "mark what are you doing?" johnny nearly shouted. was he about to force himself to have sex with me just so that i'd be happy? johnny thought. "no, no, no—" johnny rushed over when mark began trembling as he tried to pull down his skinny jeans. "mark- no- stop." johnny practically cried, trying to pry his hands away from the waistband of his jeans. "baby, you don't have to force yourself to have sex with me." johnny had to bite back a sob when mark pushed him away with tears in his eyes.

"no- johnny. j-just look." mark spoke softly, taking a deep breath before continuing to take off his skinny jeans. he bit his lip when he bent down to pull the tight fabric off of his ankles, wanting the ground to swallow him hole when he was left stood there, lower half only covered in his boxers. he looked down, not wanting to see his reaction when he saw.

"mark- i don't understand. what am i— what am i looking at?" johnny whispered softly, so confused as he looked mark up and down, trying to see what it was he was showing.

"johnny," mark sighed, fiddling with his t-shirt, making sure not to let another set of tears fall so he could easily get his words out, "look at my boxers. like, just... l-look." mark cringed at his wording, not knowing how else to say it. the room became dead silent. mark's breath hitched, and his eyes began to brim with tears again when there was a lack of response.

what was johnny looking at? he was looking at mark, in a pair of grey boxers, but the ends didn't end mid-thigh. the bottom of the fabric ended on his hips, and the waistband was pulled up towards his stomach to shape off every little thing underneath. but there wasn't a whole lot underneath. there was no bulge.

"do you see?" mark croaked out, still unable to look back up. he didn't want to see the look on his face.  
but when there was no reply, he had no choice.

mark gasped when he looked up to see johnny stood directly in front of him, shaking his head slightly and biting his lip, his eyes a little glassy.

there you go, mark thought. you've just ruined everything.

"i'm s-so fucking sorry." mark whispered, grasping at his shirt again. "i wish i just told you from the start. but i c-couldn't— i was s-so terrified of you leaving m-me. you're the thing that makes me happy and i didn't wanna lose that... b-but, l-like, now i have. pl- please just— i'm s-so sorry i didn't want to l-lie to you. please don't b-be angry with me..." mark wailed, bringing his hands that we're still latched onto his shirt, up towards his face to cover his eyes, embarrassed from the amount of tears pouring out.

and that's when johnny saw. two surgical scars, barely even noticeable at first glance. johnny didn't even realise the little tear drip down his cheek. he never cried.

"don't be sorry." johnny chuckled with a little sniffle, and mark could feel the bones crack in his neck when he snapped his head up to him in surprise. "w-what?" mark whimpered, but johnny only pulled him into a hug. the biggest and most protective hug. mark felt his heart pang, felt a rush of something warm through his entire body. the tears kept rolling, but there were smiles now. 

"baby, why didn't you tell me? it's me. i would never, ever, ever judge you, or leave you or anything because of that. you're still my mark." johnny whined, bending down so he was at eye level with mark. he chuckled, wiping both his and mark's tears, frowning when mark shook his head, "i-i'm sorry, i w-was just too scared and i just, doubted y-you'd get it? y-you know? and... y-you say it's okay, but s-still i feel guilty, y-you know, i lied to you. i m-made you think you were g-going out with a guy, b-but..." mark couldn't finish his sentence, his throat closing up and his hiccups frequent and his breathing uneven. but he didn't need to continue.

"you are a guy." johnny smiled, grabbing at mark's cheeks, forcing him to look at him. "i love you. so much, okay? and i am so, so proud of you for telling me this. god, dick or no dick, i don't care, cuz' it's you. that sounds so sappy, but... it's true... mark, there's... there's no one else out there like you, i just... i could never, ever leave you for anything. god i just love you so much." johnny chuckled uncontrollably, picking up mark and throwing him on the bed before immediately wrapping his legs and arms and pretty much his entire body around mark, trying to get as close as physically possible. mark choked, his breath leaving his body when johnny just lay on top of him like a teddy bear, head buried in his stomach. the older stayed like that for a few seconds, rubbing his hands up and down mark's side and inhaling his scent.

"i love you, okay?" johnny looked up, smiling when mark was looking back at him with his big shiny eyes, clearly confused as to why he was hugging him like that.

johnny crawled up slowly, like a sly cat, smiling his famous smile as he did, finding it so cute how mark stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open ajar, like a curious little puppy. johnny straddled mark's lower chest, lowkey crushing his tiny body, before leaning down and brushing his lips against mark's, letting the smile fade.

"you're perfect." johnny whispered, heart exploding when mark hummed and smiled shyly against his lips, looking into his eyes. "please, please know that. you're so perfect to me. nothing could ever stop me from loving you." johnny went on, brushing his index finger across mark's warm, pink cheek.

"stop~" mark whined, eyes tearing up again and his lips scrunching upwards in tiny, embarrassed smile. "you're being so fucking cheesy. you're talking like how people do in movies." mark giggled, playfully and very, very softly punching johnny in the chest. "maybe i'm filming you." johnny muttered, now swiping his finger over mark's smiling lips.

mark didn't reply, just smiled wider, his cheeks burning. he was over the moon. johnny accepted him, for him. mark didn't even care that he had the rest of the world to come out to— didn't care that his friends didn't know yet. didn't care that his parents didn't know about his transition yet. he didn't care one bit. all he needed was for johnny to know, and to accept it. and the fact that he did made mark an unreal level of happy.

johnny leaned back, sighing with a soft smile, looking at mark for a few seconds. he truly was beautiful. "do you wanna, like, talk about it? tell me the details and history and stuff? or later?" johnny asked, voice laced with sweetness, and it sounded like honey to mark's ears. neither him or johnny were really that great with their words, but mark didn't need any fancy wording to know that johnny was being sweet. his normal sweet self. mark looked down a little, smiling when the older traced his finger against the neckline of his shirt, "later. please." mark said, clearing his throat afterwards. johnny could sense the change of mood. he cocked his eyebrow, noticing how mark was now avoiding his eyes, and was nibbling his bottom lip.

"i wanna have sex with you." he blurted out. johnny blinked, the words not registering at first. "unless you d-don't want to." mark coughed, his body tensing from the silence he got in response.

"are you sure?" johnny finally spoke out, "i mean... i don't know what you like and what you don't, mark. and... i think it would be good to discuss that first, so our first time would be good, you know?" johnny explained, watching as mark nodded softly, "yeah, okay." he smiled.

"do you feel okay with going out to dinner? or do you wanna stay home? you've done a lot today." johnny asked, climbing off of mark, grinning when mark let out a sigh of relief from the weight being taken off of his stomach. mark smiled softly, letting his head fall to the side to look at johnny, staring at him with those same loving, dreamy eyes. he blinked, smiling,

"dinner still sounds amazing."

♡

ding! dong!

"i'll get it!" mark squealed, jumping up from the couch and practically running towards the door. johnny chuckled, slouching further into the couch as he wasn't even planning on opening the door.

"hello!" mark beamed as he opened the door to be met by the delivery man, as expected. johnny peered his head over the couch, looking at who was at the door, scrunching his eyebrows when he saw mark taking a package out of said delivery boy's hands. mark never ordered stuff. he always preferred going to stores and seeing things up-close, and johnny knew that.

"what did you order?" johnny questioned, cocking an eyebrow as mark shuffled his way into their shared bedroom. mark smiled, "just a present for taeil." he explained, continuing to make his way out of the room until johnny spoke up again, "but we already got him a birthday present?" johnny squinted his eyes purposely and thinned his lips out in suspicion. mark giggled, wrapping his arm's around the box package as if it were some sort of fluffy teddy bear. "yeah, i know... i just got him a little something extra." mark lied with the click of his tongue, and before johnny could say anything else, he left the room.

mark exhaled then, looking down at the box in his hands, whining as he decided to hold it far away from his body as if it were a bomb. "god why did i order this." mark whined again as he kicked open his and johnny's shared bedroom door. he sighed, muttering little um sounds as he looked around their room for an object sharp enough to open the box. he hummed when he noticed the scissors in the pot on johnny's desk, picking them up and in seconds and speedily opening up the box.

mark panicked when he heard footsteps in the hallway. he squealed out of fear when he realised johnny could walk in and see what was in his hands. so, he piled the box, product, scissors and everything else into a pile in his hands and quickly rushed into their shared en suite, locking the door swiftly after him. mark exhaled when he didn't hear the footsteps enter the bedroom, realising that johnny was probably just making his way to somewhere else in their home.

mark sat all of the things in his hands on the toilet lid instead, and began undressing himself of his clothing, nearly falling into the bathtub when his skinny jeans got caught at his ankles. but they came off eventually. mark muttered random words to himself as he picked up the things he had ordered, cringing when he opened out the fabrics and held them out so he could look at the entire thing as a full outfit.

mark thought it was a good idea at the time, ordering lingerie, but now that he actually had the little pieces of clothings in his hands— to say he regretted his choice would be an understatement. mark sighed, biting his bottom lip as he thought of what he'd look like in the lingerie, and he definitely took a few minutes to think about what johnny would think of the lingerie too. johnny was the reason mark ordered it all in the first place. still, they hadn't discussed their likes and dislikes and whatever else, but mark was getting impatient, and johnny was still stubborn and set on talking first before any action happened. but mark's plan? seduce him and make him crack to get what he wants.

it took mark a good while to realise that instead of wondering what he'd look like in the little outfit, he could actually just try it all on and see for himself.

buzz! buzz!

mark jumped, looking down on the floor to see his jean pocket's vibrate and a light shine through the black fabric. he squatted down, pulling out his phone out from the pocket so he could read the notification on screen.

johnnyyyyyyyy<3  
hey i just went out 4 food. tried looking for u but couldn't find u lol? y are u hiding from me my love<33 jk jk, anyways what do you want from the chinese place? luv u

the timing couldn't be better, as this meant mark could go back into their bedroom and take a look at himself properly in a full-length mirror without being scared that johnny could walk in.

me  
haha i was in the bathroom, and get me anything idm. luv u too:)

any other mark would've given johnny an in-detail order, but mark didn't want to waste his time. he quickly, yet gently putting on the lingerie, letting out a little woah when he pulled the panties up his legs, feeling just how soft the fabric was. mark struggled when attaching the clips to the long, thigh-high socks, clapping when he eventually got them on a few minutes later. once the clothing items were on his body, he walked back into the bedroom, seconds later stopping dead in his tracks when he could see himself in the full-length mirror across the room.

with wide-eyes, mark slowly tip-toed his way closer and closer to the mirror, as if he was approaching a lion, and the closer he got the more shocked he became.

"i actually look... good. what the f..." he whispered, smiling seconds later when he turned his body to the side so he could see himself from a side-view. he giggled, wiggling his butt and watching how the frilly, see-through and white fabric swayed slightly. mark squealed, bringing his hands up towards his neck and grasping at his skin out of happiness. when he turned around, basically rotating his neck by 180 to look at his behind, he couldn't help the gasp that left his mouth.

"oh my god is... my ass actually that cute?" mark chuckled to himself, one of his eyebrows lifting out of pure uncertainty.

(on wattpad there’s a pic that shows what lingerie i imagine mark wearing, soooooo go read it there’s if u wanna know !!)

mark spent a good five minutes in front of the mirror, trying out all different poses to see if he'd look good, and to his surprise, he did. he sat on the edge of the double bed, looking back into the mirror a couple mores times as he gave all of this a final think-over. mark right now—was feeling confident— and he had zero doubts. if he thought he looked good, he was sure johnny would think so too. mark hummed as he stroked the bedsheets, smirking when he realised that he wasn't going to take off the lingerie.

maybe he could wait for a "special occasion", but that didn't matter to mark, and it didn't matter to johnny either. the both of them know that it would be special no matter what.

thing is, would johnny budge and do the deed without having talked first?

mark didn't know, but he didn't get to think about any longer when he heard the sound of a door open.

"mark! food!" he heard johnny shout from rooms away, but mark didn't budge. he smiled smugly, kicking his feet back and forth, clutching his hands at the edge of the mattress.

"mark!" he heard him shout again, this time voice a little further away than it was before. mark sighed, "bedroom!" he shouted back, grinning when he eventually heard the footsteps come closer and closer.

mark heard johnny chuckle then, "honey~ i'm—"

mark bit his lip to suppress the massive smile that was trying to spread across his face. johnny stood in the doorway, mouth open slightly and his eyes unreadable as he looked mark up and down, but the younger could tell it had some sort of effect from the way the tips of his ears turned a bright, cherry red.

"hi." mark smiled, crossing his legs and flicking away a strand of his hair that was in the way of his eyes.

"what... why... why... okay." johnny finally gave up trying to speak, shaking his head as he dropped the bags he held in his hands just outside of the doorway, suddenly strutting across the room to stand in-front it mark. the younger was taken back a little when johnny crouched down in front of him so they were at eye level, giving him a slight angry look. mark didn't think he would make johnny mad.

"you really couldn't wait could you?" johnny whispered, unexpectedly hooking his index finger under the fabric that acted as a skirt, but was so, so tiny it looked like a piece of stray fabric, the sudden action making mark's breath hitch in his throat. "god." johnny growled, slipping his finger away, making it bounce back onto mark's skin, but it was so soft and dainty it had no effect, but mark's heart still sank.

"are you angry?" mark asked, closing his legs together and letting his hands fall into his lap as he looked up into johnny's eyes with shame. maybe he should've waited. but johnny's face softened immediately.

"no." he stated. "i'm just messing, baby." johnny explained, rubbing mark's thigh comfortingly. mark let out a little oh, his head falling in embarrassment and his cheeks heating up due to him not being able to understand johnny's tone. but now they he did, he could try again.

"i couldn't wait, 'm sorry." mark breathed out, looking back up to johnny, this time with eyes that feigned innocence, but johnny couldn't tell for a few seconds that they weren't innocent until he could see mark slowly open his legs and mess with the waistband of his panties in the corner of his eye. johnny inhaled, keeping eye-contact with the younger for a little while longer before he couldn't resist looking down to his opened legs.

the clothing fit him so gorgeously. the panties and extra pieces of material wrapped around his hips and thighs so beautifully. the socks cupped at his thick thighs so tight they plunged slightly, causing johnny's head to spin. johnny didn't get it— mark was so slim yet so curvy and full all at the same time, and it had such a big effect on him.

"fucking hell mark." johnny mumbled, raising his head back up to smash his lips against the younger's. mark yelped in response, body failing to respond at first by nearly falling backwards, but johnny's arm had already hooked around his entire waist, keeping him in place. mark kissed back messily and desperately, eyebrows furrowing and whines and sighs leaving his mouth, even more so when johnny crawled further on top of him and prodded his tongue at his entrance. mark gratefully opened up his mouth, instantly letting him through for him to explore each and every corner and wall.

johnny slid mark further up the bed so they were in the middle, and so he could hover over mark's body completely, leaving him trapped underneath his thighs, not breaking their kiss once.

johnny disconnected their lips finally— needing oxygen— a little trail of saliva connecting them until johnny shuffled back completely, leaving a heavily breathing mark behind, leaning on his elbows and his legs crossed and shaky, his face flushed pink, eyebrows slanted downwards and his top teeth biting down on his bottom lip.

johnny noticed mark's closed legs, smiling when mark halfheartedly tried to fight against the hands on his calves, spreading his legs. johnny hissed when he saw the large wet patch on mark's panties, and the way his stomach churned made him just wanna take mark right then and there.

"my god, look at you..." johnny sighed, bending down so he could get a proper look. mark whined from the attention, but he'd be such a fucking liar if he said he didn't like it. he'd been waiting so long for this, and he can imagine johnny has too.

johnny's right hand travelled down from mark's calf, down to his sweaty thighs, johnny looked up through his eyelashes, "can i...?" he asked, and didn't need to finish his sentence— mark was already eagerly nodding. "'m sorry if y-you don't like it though." mark mumbled shyly. johnny leant back up to mark's face, pecking him on the nose, "i already like it." johnny smiled, swiping his tongue over his dry bottom lip before moving back down.

johnny pressed his thumb flat against the wet patch, his entire body internally bursting into flames from the way mark let out the most broken moan. johnny exhaled softly, rubbing his thumb in a slow circular motion, loving the way the material stuck against his folds, leaving little to the imagination. it was already so sticky and wet, he couldn't even imagine how wet it would be underneath.

"j-johnny. o-oh m-my god." mark cried, biting onto his fist. johnny grinned, looking up at mark for a second before looking back, continuing at the same pace. he could feel his cock become fully hard in pants from the way mark was shaking underneath him, completely losing it just because of his thumb; his hips trying to stutter upwards into his touch, but unable to from the strong hand on his abdomen, keeping him in place.

"j-johnny i-i'm, i—" mark gasped when johnny removed his thumb to instead reach for the waistband of the panties, pulling them down to his ankles in one swift move. mark squeezed his eyes shut, whining ad he subconsciously tried to close his legs, but johnny was already pulling them apart.

"is this okay?" johnny suddenly asked, looking up at mark with his concerned eyes. it made mark a little impatient, but he appreciated the check up nonetheless. he could only nod, the words not coming out.

he watched as johnny swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. "can i eat you out?" johnny asked, his voice quiet yet deep, and it sent a shiver through mark's entire body. mark nodded again, this time more frantically.

johnny bent down, gasping when he witnessed mark's dripping cunt for the first time. folds puffy and baby pink, clit a brighter pink, throbbing and covered in slick. johnny groaned, watching as more white liquid slid out of his little hole, dripping down to his ass cheek.

johnny hesitated, deciding on giving him an experimental kitten lick; the response good from the way mark's body shivered, a drawn out whine escaping his throat. johnny flattened his tongue against mark's clit, moving his tongue side to side with a chuckle, watching as his body jolted up in pleasure. johnny leant back, "god, you're so fucking sensitive. i love it." johnny whispered, before diving back in— this time not as softly.

mark squirmed uncontrollably as johnny's tongue licked between his folds, sometimes letting his tongue slip past and into his hole— tasting him, and used his thumb to rub at his clit, feeling how warm it was as it pulsated against him.

"f-fuck." mark cried, his thighs clamping around johnny's head and his fingers grasping at his hair strands, keeping him in place and pushing him impossibly closer. mark moaned upon hearing the absurd squelchy sounds that began to echo around the room— it made him feel dirty, but he fucking loved it.

"mmm f-fuck, finger m-me please, please, please. i-it aches." mark cried, his head falling back as johnny swirled his tongue against his clit forcefully one more time before pulling away, only to seconds later lather his index and middle fingers with mark's wetness, humming with a smile as he inserted the two digits into mark's red and swollen heat at once.

"fuck~" mark practically growled, grinding his hips back onto johnny's fingers in time with his thrusts.  
"oh- fuck... fuck..." he continued, spreading his legs impossibly further. "you look so pretty like this mark." johnny cooed, leaning up to graze his lips against mark's, smiling as mark looked into his eyes with his own— wide and reflective as always. johnny kept his head close to the canadian boy's, feeling and hearing his whimpers and moans and little growls. he turned his head back, watching his fingers disappear in and out of his tight hole.

"you look like such a slut right now." johnny whispered, literally hearing the way mark's breath hitched in the back of his throat, looking back to see him with his head thrown back and his eyes full of tears. "you like it when i fuck your needy, little cunt with my fingers, hm?" johnny whispered, smiling when mark nodded in response. mark looked back at johnny, lips all swollen and eyes watery— the first tear slipping right in that moment— and his eyebrows slanting downwards like usual as if pleading. "j-johnny- hnng!— i-i-i feel w-weird." mark admitted, his breathing becoming faster, and his thighs beginning to shake. "it f-feels so g-good b-but it feels different, i-i-" mark cried, hands grasping at johnny's shirt.

johnny's smiled, tongue prodding against the inside of his cheek as he realised— "baby, are you gonna squirt for me?" johnny whispered, smiling yet again as mark just whimpered, unable to give an answer.

johnny only had to rub his clit with his thumb and thrust in once more with force before mark was squirting everywhere, the clear liquid staining the sheets, his lingerie and the carpet surrounding the bed, his legs quivering as he cried and screamed through his orgasm. johnny had never seen anything like it.

"i've n-never done that." mark breathed out, rutting up into johnny's palm softly, riding out his orgasm as he covered his face with his hands so he wouldn't be able to see the massive mess he had made any more, but he'd already seen, noticing how he'd completely wetted the sheets below him.

"mark that was literally the hottest thing i've ever seen in my entire fucking life. don't you dare get embarrassed." johnny chuckled, taking mark's hands away from his face, revealing him to be extremely red at the cheeks and tear-stained.

mark nodded with a whimper, looking down to take a glimpse at the bulge in johnny's jeans, and it was big. his mind was now at other places.

"l-let me suck you off." mark spoke softly, smiling when johnny licked his lips in response. that's all he needed to crawl off the bed and fall to his knees, wincing and whimpering when his clit skimmed against the bed sheets a little, the sensitivity making his entire body shudder.

"reflex?" johnny asked simply as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxers, making mark nearly choke— the way johnny's hard cock slapped against his stomach, smearing the shirt he was still wearing with his precum made his stomach flip and mouth water. he nearly forgot to answer the question. "no." he answered quietly, spreading his legs so johnny got a good view of all of him.

"good. means i can fuck your little, tight throat and you'll take it well, hm?" johnny explained, his voice deep and fuck did it make mark's stomach flip. he could feel his clit throb with need as he responded with a tiny mhm, heart thumping when johnny stared down at him with a grin before taking off his shirt, revealing his toned and tan chest. mark couldn't help but whine, for the hundredth time that day.

"well? what are you waiting for?" johnny groaned, softly sliding his fingers through mark's soft, black locks, giving him the motivation to scoot closer. innocently and curiously, he wrapped his lips around the head to see what would happen, the sound of the older moaning softly going straight to his cunt, feeling as liquid slid down his inner thigh. johnny hissed when mark took his entire cock into his mouth, engulfing him into so much warmth and wetness. it felt unreal. he couldn't help the desire to grind into mark's mouth, wanting to feel his saliva spread around even more of him, sighing when unexpectedly, his head hit the back of mark's throat, and it turned him on from the way mark didn't even flinch. it was like he was made to suck cock.

"mmm, put on a little show for me baby." johnny said with that rich, deep voice that had mark internally screaming. he detached his hands from mark's hair, leaving it disheveled as it added to the look, watching as mark adjusted himself to bend his back prettily and spread his legs even further apart so johnny could see the slick drip out of him.

"just like that." johnny muttered, his head falling back when mark began bobbing his head up and down with his jaw completely slack, open-mouth swallowing around him every so often that would make his cock twitch in his mouth. johnny forced his head back up— happy he did when he was met with the sight of mark fingering himself. johnny cooed, watching intently as his two fingers slid in and out of his little pussy slowly, white liquid covering his fingers and dripping down his inner thighs and onto the carpet.

johnny nearly whined when mark added a third finger, and began picking up the pace. god, the sight of mark fingering himself probably affected the older more than his blowjob skills did. he knew if he didn't stop him, he'd cum too soon.

johnny pulled mark off of his cock, smiling when the younger instantly became 100% focused on fingering himself instead, leaning back on his other hand and spreading his legs even further.

"hyung." mark whined, his teeth grinding together and his eyebrows knitting in frustration as he tried to finger himself harder, bouncing his hips back on his three fingers, creating an absurd and dirty squelching sound— and johnny might've just died. hyung. johnny didn't know if mark just let the word slip in an innocent way, simply just to refer to him, but even if he did or didn't, it sent johnny's head spinning. not only that, but mark looked so fucking slutty, lower half practically completely covered in slick, his face red with his lips swollen and his eyes squinted in frustration and filling with tears— johnny was loving it. he just watched with a grin, finding it adorable yet so hot how the younger was being brought to tears with how he couldn't pleasure himself any faster or harder.

"johnny." mark sighed, slipping his fingers out of himself, whining when a flood of liquid came drooling out. johnny had to bite his lip to stop from moaning. he didn't know someone could be so wet.

"j-johnny, help..." mark whimpered, crawling in between his legs and making grabby hands at him. johnny smiled, easily picking up mark from underneath his armpits and placing him on his lap. the two of them looked down, both of their breaths hitching at the exact same time when johnny's cock slid against mark's clit accidentally.

"o-oh." mark whined, breath heavy and his first instinct being to grind back against johnny's cock. the older rocked his hips back upwards in time, and that's when a tear slipped from the younger. mark shook and cried when johnny's dick slid in between his lips, eyes rolling back when strings of wetness connected the two.

"your pussy is so pretty." johnny whispered, hooking his arm around mark's slim, bare waist to pull him forward, connecting their chests and allowing for him to brush his lips against mark's ear. "fuck, look at it," johnny ordered, hearing a little cry in the back of mark's throat when he looked down like he was told. "look at how pink you are. look at how your clit throbs like that when my cock rubs against it. you're so responsive to me... see? look," johnny whispered, swiping two of his fingers against mark's hole when another pool of wetness dripped out of him, all from a little talking, "look at that." johnny cooed, grinding up harder in between mark's folds as he presented his two fingers in front of mark's flushed face.

"fuck, johnny." the younger sobbed, his eyes fluttering shut and his head falling into the crook of johnny's neck, his hips still stuttering downwards. "please... f-fuck me?" he asked, barely a whisper, looking up between his pretty, long eyelashes, johnny's face blurry for a second before he blinked, another tear rolling down his cheek as he did.

"fuck you with what, baby? my fingers?" johnny teased, suppressing a devious grin when mark cried out louder. "n-no."

"with what then? show me." johnny whispered into his ear, seeing the goosebumps rise on the canadian boy's neck as he held his hand. mark sobbed, bringing their hands to touch johnny's cock. "okay. where do you want it?" johnny teased further, cocking his head to the side with a smirk when mark swallowed and shut his eyes for a few seconds, before opening them again to shakily bring their connected hands to his lower tummy.

"here?" johnny asked a little confused, rubbing his palm over the warm skin of mark's stomach.

"wanna s-see your bulge when y-you fuck me. you're s-so big, 'n i want you to be deep in me. w-want your cock to be so deep in me." mark explained shamelessly— so blunt with what he wanted. johnny moaned out loud at that, and his cock twitched against mark's cunt, making the younger flinch.

"okay, baby." he cooed, detaching his hand from mark's so he could wrap it around his cock instead, only to slap it onto mark's pussy, grinning when the smaller boy jolted on his lap with a little drawn out whine. "lay in the middle of the bed for me." johnny asked, leaning back and taking the hand away from mark's waist so he could move. the younger nodded, crawling off of him to lie in the middle of their bed, spread out across the covers.

"baby?" johnny questioned, taking off his socks as he realised he never removed them before, later kneeling in between mark's legs. mark looked up, wordlessly telling him to continue. johnny smiled softly, leaning down and connecting his lips to mark's jaw, trailing up and down the prominent line. "we never talked about what we like." johnny mumbled against mark's skin and his fingers playing with the delicate material on mark's bralette, smiling when mark made a sound of confusion, similar to a puppy's.

"yeah..." mark said softly, not knowing how to really respond. "yeah. so tell me what you like. tell me how you want it, can you do that baby?" johnny cooed, rubbing his hands up mark's inner thigh soothingly, at the same time covering his finger's in even more of mark's juice.

mark smiled, biting his lip as he realised johnny would always ask questions in that soothing and deep tone, always adding the little 'baby' on the end like he knew he liked. "mhm." mark mumbled, placing his hands on johnny's broad shoulders and pulling him closer. he sighed, biting his lip to prevent from moaning when he took johnny's cock in his little hands softly, swiping the head up and down his entire pussy, stomach tightening when he watched johnny's pre-cum spread on his puffy, swollen folds. "just want you to breed me." mark whimpered, tightening his grip against johnny's shaft, keeping his dick in place so he could rut against it. "f-fill me with your cum. please."

johnny growled, biting down onto mark's neck, sucking harshly to create a love mark, at the same time spreading mark's legs even further apart. "are you sure?"

"yes. fuck me, please hyung." mark whispered, not even realising how his tone sent sparks of pleasure through johnny's body.

"fuck." johnny growled, bending down to observe mark's pink hole, watching as it clenched, and unclenched to release a little river of white liquid, humming as he watched it drip down onto his ass cheek. "don't even need any lube cuz' you're so fucking wet." johnny whispered, gathering up a pool of his slick on his palm, only now noticing how mark's thigh high socks were completely drenched, making him chuckle.

he spread the liquid across his length, mark helping too as he couldn't seem to pull johnny's cock away from his fingers and pussy, loving the way his slit oozed pre-cum onto him. "please, please, wanna feel you. want your cum in me so bad." mark cried, prompting johnny to grasp harshly at his calves and spread his legs apart in the air, surprising him yet again by just how flexible he was. 

"one hundred percent?" johnny asked one final time. mark nodded, hearts in his eyes as he stared up at johnny, pleading. the both of them guided his cock to mark's drooling entrance, johnny pulling away and giving mark the control to do it himself once the tip was resting in between his lips.

"h-holy—" mark cried, grasping at the bed sheets with both of his fists, instead moving his hips down onto johnny as a way of guiding them together. johnny sighed, watching himself disappear into mark, and to say it was wet inside would be an understatement. the both of them could feel the smooth yet rough drag as johnny went further— the both of them moaning in sync when mark clenched hard around his length, "f-fuck, hyu—mm!— hyung, y-you're g-gonna break me." mark chuckled, sobbing and laughing all at the same time. he didn't know how to feel. it hurt and stretched so bad but it felt so fucking good.

"does it hurt?" the older asked concerned, "yes. s-so much b-but i like it." mark sighed, two tears rolling out of both of his eyes as his head fell back in a twisted feeling of pain and pleasure. "your pussy stretches around me so prettily." johnny beamed a little too happily for the state mark was in, but mark smiled and blushed nonetheless. "p-please move." mark choked. johnny pulled out halfway, slamming back in instantly, mark screaming in response, ultimately wiping the smile off of his face too.

"fuck! fuck, shit- d-do that again- fuck." mark pleaded, thighs trembling in johnny's grasp and his pussy producing ridiculous amounts of slick, the two of them moaning at the sounds it made as johnny kept thrusting in and out like mark asked.

"so bossy. so fucking needy for hyung's cock." johnny growled, beginning to thrust a little faster, the underneath of mark's thighs turning a bright red from johnny's pelvis slamming into the skin there. "aren't you? so dumb and needy for my cock." johnny groaned, cooing when mark nodded frantically with his big eyes staring up at him. johnny couldn't resist leaning down to attach their lips. it was so, so messy— mark's saliva coating both of their lips and dripping down their chins, but neither cared. johnny actually loved how messy mark was— how every part of him was so wet and leaky.

"johnny. i-i'm g-gonna cum." mark whispered harshly, his eyebrows scrunching and his mouth falling open in a silent moan when johnny's thrusts became harsher and harder and deeper— but slower. "already? cute." johnny teased, but it only spurred mark on even more, feigning innocence and cuteness as he stared up with those eyes, always always so fucking wide and glassy like a needy puppy. "d-deeper, please. please— wanna cum, wanna cum so fucking bad." mark sobbed, attempting to fuck back onto johnny's cock, but his grip on his thighs was so strong that it didn't let his body move all too much.

"look." johnny whispered, fucking into mark as far as he could, mark's entire body shaking violently from the way johnny hit against his special spot, but not just that. mark looked down, moaning— on the verge of screaming when he saw the bulge on his lower belly. "fuck, feel that baby." johnny hissed, swallowing harshly when he placed his palm on his tummy, feeling his cock move in and out. mark shakily placed his hand next to johnny's, mewling when he could feel it as well. "fuck." mark cried weakly, keeping his hand exactly in place. "fuck. fuck, gonna cum, gonna cum." mark growled, rutting back onto johnny like an animal as he neared his second orgasm.

"j-johnny, it's— i—" mark couldn't finish his sentence, the air being knocked out of him as he screamed, his body burning with pleasure as he squirted the second time that day— the liquid splattering all of johnny's body. mark felt his cheeks turn red, and his eyes begin to water once again out of embarrassment.

"shit, baby." johnny murmured, slipping out of mark to smack his cock against his clit harshly, forcing him to squirt a little more, a loud, high pitched moan escaping his dry throat as he did. over johnny's chest, too. "mm, back in- back in please." mark sobbed, hating that his hole was left empty. johnny pouted, kissing mark apologetically on the lips before slipping back in with ease.

"look at me. all covered in your cum." johnny growled, continuing to pound into mark's special spot despite the sensitivity. it felt unbearable, but mark loved it. "please, please breed me hyung. p-please, j-johnny." mark cried, hiccuping as he broke into tears, so desperate to be filled. "it's okay baby," johnny cooed, letting mark's legs fall to the side so he could instead grasp at mark's face, wiping his tears. "i'm so close, you're doing so well baby." johnny smiled, continuing to jackhammer into mark's pussy. he didn't even realise how swollen and red it was. completely used and overstimulated, and it looked so pretty.

"fuck, mark, baby, i'm gonna cum." he explained, pulling mark's body up to rest his legs over his shoulders, completely changing the angle so it reached even further, and the new position gave mark the perfect view of his tummy, seeing the huge cock ram in and out of him.

"cum in me, please. need it, need it so bad." mark babbled, just muttering the same things over and over as his mind was only focused on the need of wanted to be bred. he was so focused, he didn't realise himself drooling and fucking back on johnny.

"shit, mark!" johnny growled, digging his nails into mark's waist with one hand and his other hand grasping at the dainty lingerie-skirt as he came, painting all of mark's walls white, and the way mark moaned so brokenly forced his cock to spurt even more liquid. mark sobbed, eyes rolling back when he could feel the cum spread of him, all being moved around by johnny's cock still thrusting, slower and slower until he stopped, falling on top of mark as he tried to regain his breath.

mark tapped at johnny's shoulder, needing comfort as he was struggling to regain his own breath, heart beating too quickly and his head so cloudy that he struggled to do it himself. johnny wrapped his arms around mark's torso tightly, whispering things like 'you did so well' and 'good boy' to calm him down.

minutes later when they'd both calmed down, they stayed quiet, taking in their first time, both of them thinking about how that did not feel like a first time. you always hear about first times being awkward and mediocre at best, but this? this was the best sex either of them had ever had.

"you're so desperate during sex." johnny suddenly spoke up with a chuckle, looking down to see mark trying to hide his face.

"sorry." mark murmured, breath tickling johnny's skin. "don't be. you were perfect." johnny whispered, beginning to pull out of mark slowly.

"n-no!" mark squealed, whining when johnny had already slipped out. "mm, hyung i wanna be kept full." he explained, pouting as his shaky, small fingers tried to fuck the thick liquid back into his hole, sighing when it wasn't very successful.

"sorry baby." johnny cooed, easily scooping up most of the cum with his large fingers, and pushing it back in. mark sighed, thighs shivering as johnny stayed like that, two fingers knuckle deep in him.

"i'll buy you some plugs." johnny grinned, winking when mark snapped his head up to him in shock, eyes filling with stars. "really?" mark beamed, placing his little hands on johnny's toned chest, glazing his palm up and down. "of course. you're too needy to be kept full to not have one." johnny teased, readjusting his fingers, accidentally brushing against mark's sensitive prostate, making his body jolt.

"c-can i choose it? i saw one ages ago that i really liked. it was, like, pink 'n glittery..." mark blushed softly. johnny could feel his heart flutter— mark's tone so cute and his fingers trailing his abs so dainty. "of course, you needy baby."

"mmm, can you finger me? like, softly? please?" mark asked, and it was too adorable for johnny to say no.

they stayed like that the rest of the day, johnny softly and slowly fingering mark, the soothing feeling of johnny's warm cum moving around inside him causing him to fall into a deep sleep and soon enough johnny fell asleep too, still, with his fingers inside of mark.


End file.
